primal instincts
by Hyper-Bitch
Summary: kag gets a dog not any dog a MALE dog that is a tad perverted so what's a inu todo when some little scruffball comes into turff? im so sorry but i dont know what happend but im not gunho into iy anymore so im stopping the story so if anyone wants email me
1. cherished memories

Hey my first story! Ya....I'm told im good but i think i suck! And i am one of those inuyasha fanatics! Iv gotten 5 ppl hooked and im upto ep.140 in my collection. .O and i suck at grammar and spelling!

On with the story.

"Talking"

'thinking'

summary-

so kagome gets a dog. not just any dog a MALE dog that is a tad perverted. so what's a inuhanyou to do when some little scruff ball comes into (or should I say "onto")your turf?(god im corny.)and what is this about shippo saying it smells a little different than a regular dog?

**Primal instincts**

chapter one: cherished memories

higurashi house

Kagome's blue jean and purple tank top form had just climbed out the the well, after a long argument that ended with sit. As she opened the well house door she could hear her little brother snuffling and her mother crying****And of course having spent the last 3 years in a demon infested time you tend to jump to conclusions.

She dropped her bag(which is now small and black the yellow one was worn out, and she just learned to pack lighter) and grabbed her arrows and bow, rushing out to her family of three.....to find......nothing wrong just her brother now sobbing and her mother lightly crying while her grand father just looked upset, they were all gathered around a little spot under a cherry tree in the back yard by the well house.

Kagome walked up to her mother's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mama?"she said softly.

Her mother just hugged kagome to her older body and whispered in her ear. "Kagome sweetie boyu's gone. He just fell asleep and never got up. Oh I'm so sorry hunny....."by this time kagome had just hugged her mother back as she tried to comfort her daughter with nonsense.

later that day

Kagome had spent some time reminiscing about her beloved old family cat. Like how she got him as a 3 year birthday present. And that he was always there to comfort her and support her.sniff sniff

'Oh god I did not think i would miss him this much! I mean he's gon he can't come back. He'll never be there to comfort me any more or to listen to me....I...I-I have no one anymore'sniff sniff by now her eyes had started to burn with tears as they pooled in her eyes, but they never did fall for she had learned that all this will die sooner or later, but it was still hard it was her cat that she has had for 16 years. Kagome just shook her head to stop the memories of her and souta playing with a little kitten. So she just buried her head in her pillow and went to sleep, lettine one tear fall with out her noticing...

(Aww...man I just...that cam from the heart I was thinking how i felt when my cat died it always get choked up when I think of it.. ; ; )


	2. tenstion

**Chapter 2**:

Tension(spoiler- i lov this spoiler, but i hate the next one)

kagome climbed out of bed the next day and had a shower, then brushed her now ass length hair and put it in a braid. Then going to her closet and pulling out a pair of black hip- hugger cargos then a dark blue 3/4 sleeve shirt that said 'I like you, so when i rule the world you will have a quick and painless death'(I love that .)

When the 18 year old got down stairs she grabbed and apple, and some ramen and placed it in her back pack then slung it over her shoulder, while tossing the apple up in the air trying to take her mind off a certain cat.

Kagome had not said a word all day so far. All she did was get ready and then walked to the well while still tossing the apple.

other side of the well

inuyasha was once again brooding in a tree(mushroom sigh). Thinking what he would do with his life. 'What should I do now the jewel is complete and araku's dead and kikyou is too( there it is the spoiler . damn i just found out that she comes back i actually screamed! God im so angry!)?.....duh i still have to talk to kagome about how I feel....what I don't get is how everyone knows how I feel for that stupid girl yet she is the only one that doesn't...well besides that idiot wolf! GOD way is it so hard to tell her that---sniff sniff sniff sniff thats weird i thought that roses and vinnilla didn't grow in this area?! WAIT!- kagome that's her scent? Why is she back so soon usually she does not come back for 4 days? Not that im complaining..if i had my way she would be here 24/7 by my side! Hey mabey she came back early because she wants to see me! No no no! You idiot why would she do that your worth less remember?!sighoh well better go see her so she wont be eaten by some demon or something' and with that he jumped out of the tree he was in(obviously what is he just going to get her by sitting the the tree how could you do that?)

with kagome

"Well coming here did not help my emotions die down, mabey i just have to talk to some one?! Yep that's it mabey inu-WHAT??? inuyasha wouldn't care, all he cares for is kikyou and once again she is gone, killing naraku which is done and getting the jewel!-so then where is sango?" kagome mumbled as she kept walking. Eventually taking a bite of her apple, glaring at it as if it was at fault for all her life's complications, then flinging it as far as she could into the woods and heading down the path agian to the village, to find sango and wined down.

with inuyasha

inuyasha was only a little jog away from the well now (that is at his speed) once again thinking 'OH FUCK-SHIT-DAMN-FRIKEN HELL she better not cry i hate it when she cries! What could have gotten her so freakin sad and depressed? And she can't deny it i can smell it from here in her sent. GOD this would be the worst time to say any thing all she would do is 'SIT' me till she feels better!....but i can't leave her she's sad i want to make her feel better i want to be the one to always comfort her and protect her! And i should she belongs to me since i am her protector she belongs to ma as i belong to her!'-bonk-"damn what was that?" inuyasha growled while rubbing his head. Once done with his head he looked around coming upon a apple with on bite missing, picking it up he smelled it "when i find who through iti'll pummel them to death, sniff sniff or mabe not" sigh "gees kagome what got you so upset to chuck an apple so far?" inuyasha said sadly with a soft look in his eyes. He then took off to follow the girl he fell-

ya i got the first full season of inuyasha on dvd ep 1-167 and the 3 movies im so happy sry this is so short it was supposed to be longer but i thought you would want it now so ill try to make the others longer but i really need some insertion but even with the lack of insp. I will still update hopefully more than lately


End file.
